A Sensual Journey
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: Devlin has loved pokemon since he was a young lad. Now that drive has led him on an unexpected journey with his pokemon. Where will this journey take him and where with he end up afterward?
1. 10 Years Later

**Yay…I'm fuckin redoing another one and I'm purposefully making this weird and sexual because I can and I want to make it comedic and frisky with a hint of adventure…hope you guys enjoy…heh and do keep in mind, I'm going to be making all the pokemon anthropomorphic for the sake of the fact that its easier to abuse, and second, because of what will be happening, its better for them to be anthro and not feral.**

"No! Fennekin!" Devlin yelled as his pokemon was slammed to the ground by a Gyrados.

He rushed over while his opponent laughed and held out their hand, "Pay up kid, you lost."

Devlin reached into his pocket and pulled out $100 in allowance money and threw it, "Take it you jerk!"

His opponent walked over and kicked him while he was down making him cough in pain, "You little brat!"

Devlin laid there defeated but held his Fennekin close.

The opponent walked off cash in hand leaving the little 7-year-old with his fainted pokemon.

Devlin teared up and hugged Fennekin close, "I'm sorry…I let you down…"

He got up and picked her up before rushing to the nearest pokemon center.

The door open and he burst in with tears in his eyes and his Fennekin in his arms.

The clerk saw him and quickly rushed over, "My, my, calm down, young man. What's wrong?"

Devlin was still crying and showed the clerk his Fennekin, "I-I couldn't help her! She wont wake up and I don't know what to do!"

The clerk took the Fennekin and Delvin's pokeball then put the Fennekin back into its ball.

Devlin watched as the clerk put the pokeball on a weird looking pedestal and heard a jingle.

Ding-ding, ding-ding-ding.

The clerk handed Devlin back his pokeball and he tossed it in the air and out popped his Fennekin.

"F-Fennekin?" Devlin teared up again and hugged his fire pokemon tight, "I'm so sorry!"

Fennekin hugged him back and wiped his tears away.

Devlin blushed and looked at the clerk with a smile, "Thank you!"

The clerk smiled and waved bye to him.

Once out, Devlin pulled out 4 more pokeballs, "We need to get more help…you ready?"

Fennekin nodded and ran with Devlin into tall grass.

Devlin got excited, "Whoa cool! A riolu! Go fennekin!"

Fennekin jumped out from behind him and got ready.

Devlin smirked now with confidence and got ready, "I wont make the same mistake twice."

**10 years later**

"Alright! Delphox, jump in the air and use flame thrower on Lucario! Next, Zoroak, back her up with a faint attack! Now Absol, block Delphox's attack and counter with slash! Gardevoir, cover Absol's back with a psychic!" Delvin commanded his pokemon.

After an hour of training, Devlin stopped his pokemon and smiled big, "Excellent jobs all around, girls."

They all looked at each other and smiled back at him.

Devlin sat in his lawn chair and looked at them all, "Remember 10 years ago…when I was still a pushover…"

Delphox came over and sat in his lap and snuggled up to him.

"Aww, I love you too girl…the same goes for all of you" Devlin smiled big, "You all were there for me too."

He held up a picture of him at 9 years old posing with a Kirlia, Zorua, Braixen, and Riolu.

They all looked at the picture.

"Look at us…we have definitely grown and changed…though some more than others." Devlin said before going into the house.

His pokemon followed him into the house and they saw where he was looking.

"All the work we put in…all the effort we gave. You guys are the best pokemon a small-town kid like me could ask for." Devlin wiped away his tear and got a group hug from all his pokemon.

They all kissed he cheek and he smiled, "Let's all take another group picture…one for the ages."

He pulled out a camera and holds it up, "Everyone say CHAMPIONS!"

They all smiled and he clicked the picture.

"That's a keeper!" He smiled and walked into the kitchen while his pokemon all looked at each other.

Devlin began sifting through he items in his fridge and pulled out a can of soda pop.

"Who wants some?" He asked them.

Almost immediately, he was tackled by a barrage of pokemon all trying to go for the can.

"Ow! Ow! Hey, one at a time! Stop grabbing!" Devlin said to them.

Each of his pokemon looked at each other then glared.

"Oh is it THAT time? Alright, let's take this outside." They all got up and rushed outside.

Once they were in the backyard, Devlin held up the can, "Alright! Battle royale for the soda pop! Last one standing gets it! Begin!"

Devlin took a step back as each of his pokemon started going for each other based on weakness.

Delphox went for Absol who went for Gardevoir who went for Lucario who went for Zoroak.

Devlin watched in awe as there were attacks flying left, right and center.

After a few hours of battling, Lucario had come out on top and walked over to Devlin to receive her prize.

Devlin tossed her the can but when she caught it, she found it was empty.

Lucario looked at Devlin confused.

Devlin's eyes went wide, "Oops…I k-kinda got thirsty watching you all go at it…so I took a little sip…then a bit of a gulp."

Lucario looked Devlin up and down before grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him into the house.

The other pokemon watched this and wondered what was going on.

**Warning this is where it gets NSFW…you have been warned.**

Lucario brought the now squirming Devlin to his room and tossed him on his bed.

"Lucario? What are you doing?" Devlin said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Lucario smirked and licked her lips before jumping on master, "Lucario." She said softly.

Devlin's eyes went wide, "A-are you sure? Here, with me?"

Lucario nodded and kissed him.

Devlin closed his eyes and caressed her cheek, "Lucario, wait…what about the others? What will they think?"

Lucario smirked and whispered in his ear.

Devlin gasped, "Them too? You're joking."

Lucario shook her head before her tail started to wag excitedly in anticipation.

Devlin sighed and started to undo his pants, "Ok, fine, but we only do it this once, got it?"

Lucario nodded and kissed him again, this time hugging him softly.

Devlin moaned softly at the kiss and rubbed the back of her head.

Lucario then broke the kiss between them and leaned Devlin back before bending down and licking is semi-hard member.

Devlin gave a soft gasp and leaned his head back as Lucario began sucking slowly and softly trying to be delicate.

Lucario looked at him and winked before starting to deepthroat her trainer.

Devlin let out a quiet moan feeling the warmth of her mouth and tongue.

Lucario stopped sucking and got on top of Devlin but turned around placing her rump in his face.

Devlin blushed as he saw Lucario's beautiful pink pussy and gave it a soft lick.

Lucario shivered and purred as her master's tongue slipped in and tasted her tight walls.

Devlin closed his eyes lost in the sweet taste of his Lucario who was near humping his face.

He looked up at her and smiled before winking.

Lucario pet her trainer's head and pulled back only to turn around and straddle him.

Devlin nodded and Lucario lowered herself down on his length.

Both blushed and moan loud at the immense pleasure they felt and Devlin as longer than what Lucario had expected.

Lucario had started to bounce and ride her master's dick softly but soon sped up.

Devlin held onto her hips tightly and arched his back as Lucario began to slam down on him.

*Lucario used slam*

Lucario then kissed Devlin as she bounced making sure to take his whole length.

She soon felt Devlin begin to shiver and his moans become choppy.

*Lucario used extreme speed*

Devlin moaned louder, "L-Lucario! I'm gonna cum!"

Lucario only smirked and turned into her mega form making her pussy tighter for Devlin.

Devlin yelled as he came inside the pokemon.

Lucario smirked as she felt some leaking out of her.

Devlin gasped for air then looked at her, "I swear…you had too much fun with this."

Lucario nodded slowly confirming Devlin's comment then kissed his lips softly.

Devlin kissed her back and leaned forward prompting Lucario to get off him.

He went to take a shower and allowed Lucario to join him.

"I'm actually glad you finally like me seeing as though when I first caught you, you hated my guts almost." He said looking at her.

Lucario blushed remembering how she acted after she was caught.

**Flashback**

"I wont make the same mistake twice." Said a young Devlin

The wild Riolu got ready to fight the trainer and his Fennekin.

The Fennekin used ember on the Riolu who dodged then countered with bullet punch.

Fennekin hit the ground hard and Devlin panicked, "Fennekin, please get up!"

Riolu then went in for another bullet punch but was hit by another attempt at ember.

It hit the ground now being burned and gradually hurting.

"Ok Fennekin, just keep dodging and I will do the rest!" Devlin said.

Fennekin nodded and dodged the Riolu's attempts at attacking.

Once Devlin felt the Riolu was weak enough, he threw the pokeball and hit it.

The Riolu glowed and went inside the little ball as Devlin watched in suspense.

*Shake* *Shake* *Pop*

The Riolu burst out the ball and jump kicked the unsuspecting Fennekin who flew into a tree.

Devlin went to his Fennekin and pulled out another pokeball, "Please work…I'm begging you…"

He threw it and hit the Riolu causing it to go inside once again.

*Shake* *Click*

As if by a miracle, the pokeball shook once and clicked shut.

Devlin looked at it and his eyes lit up with joy, "I CAUGHT A RIOLU!"

Fennekin stood and he quickly gave her a potion.

"I have to record this in my pokedex!" Devlin said pulling out the small red gadget.

After recording the info on the Riolu he had caught, Devlin then paid a trip to the pokemon center.

"Alright let's see our newest member to the research crew!" He tossed the pokeball and out popped the Riolu.

Riolu looked at Devlin with a glare and crossed its arms.

"Hey there, I'm Devlin." He said to the little pokemon.

Riolu ignored him and turned away.

"Aw…please don't be mad with me." Devlin said trying to get in its line of vision.

Riolu huffed and punched Devlin in his arm then turned away from him again.

Devlin grabbed his arm and teared up, "Oh…I'm sorry I caught you…"

Over the course of a couple weeks, Riolu had walked all over Devlin until one day something happened.

While walking home from school, Devlin was stopped by some kids from his class.

"Look who guys…it's the walking safe. Here to give me my money." One kid said.

"N-no…it's m-my money from my allowance." Devlin said stuttering out of fear.

"Funny…cause the way how I see it," The kid grabbed Devlin and threw him to the ground, "you're only keeping it safe for me."

When Devlin hit the ground, one of his pokeballs fell out his backpack causing Riolu to pop out.

She watched as Delvin was beat up and then robbed.

Once the kids were finished, they walked away, leaving Devlin with bruises and tears in his eyes.

Riolu walked over and helped him up.

"H-huh?" Devlin looked at Riolu who was holding a paw out to him.

He grabbed it and was helped up.

Riolu then hugged Devlin tight causing him to slowly smile and hug back.

"Riolu!" Riolu said pointing in the direction of the bullies.

"You want to go fight them?" Devlin asked.

Riolu nodded quickly and Devlin smiled bravely, "Alright then let's give them a taste of their own medicine!"

**End flashback**

"From that day…you and I have always been there for each other." Devlin said to Lucario who hugged him.

"Lucario!" Lucario said before playfully slugging Devlin in his arm.

"I love you too, Lucario." Devlin said as he finished showering.

He got out and dried off before finding some new clothes to put on.

Lucario winked at him then walked out the bathroom towards the stairs.

Devlin followed her but blushed a bit, "Heh, where would I be without you?"


	2. New Pokemon

**Well I've got nothin to say…let's get to it shall we?**

Once Devlin was downstairs, he pulled out his pokedex and began inspecting it, "Hmm, I think I should go and try to catch one more pokemon. I will finally have a full team and it gives me a chance to acquire more research."

His pokemon all watched him and came over.

"Which one of you should I take? I don't want to have to take all of you at once." He said looking at them.

Delphox stepped up and smiled offering herself as the one who would accompany her trainer.

Devlin smiled and nodded before getting his backpack, "Ok everyone, Delphox, and I are heading out. Behave yourselves! I don't want to come back to see one of you close to fainting and the other out cold!"

Absol and Lucario glared at each other and Devlin cleared his throat, "If you 2 can manage to not fight while I'm gone…I will give both of you a goodnight kiss on the lips."

Their glances quickly shot to him and they nodded quickly.

"Alrighty then, we have a deal." Devlin said winking as he exited his house with Delphox close behind.

He shut the door and walked towards the closest woods.

Delphox hugged his arm close to her and he smiled at her, "We were always close since the day I chose you as my first companion."

**Flashback 10 years ago**

"Hmm…I want that one! No that one!" Little Devlin said as he looked at the 3 different pokemon.

A Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie all sat watching the kid in front of them bounce back and forth between them.

Devlin looked at all of them then thought it over, "Well…I want one that is strong but isn't the best."

The professor looked at the pokemon then smiled, "Maybe Fennekin is the right one for you."

Devlin looked at the Fennekin and smiled a bit before getting close to it, "She is cute! I want her!"

Fennekin yipped and hopped in Devlin's arms prompting him to cuddle her tightly, "She is so soft!"

Fennekin yipped and smiled before leaping out Devlin's arms, "Fennekin!" She yipped happily.

Devlin laughed and ran out of the professor's lab with Fennekin chasing him.

"_We bonded instantly. You were almost like a sibling to me."_

Over the years, Fennekin and Devlin grew closer and closer with Devlin treating Fennekin like a sister than just a pokemon.

After enough battles, love, and affection for her, Devlin had evolved Fennekin into Braixen.

Devlin was 10 years old at the time and Braixen was a little shorter than him.

"Fennekin?" Devlin said to his pokemon.

Braixen shook her head and stood proudly, "Braixen!" She said with pride.

Devlin was amazed and looked over her whole body, "This is amazing! You evolved!"

Braixen nodded and sat on Devlin's bed watching him as he fumbled around in his dresser, "I have to get my camera! We have to capture this moment forever!"

Braixen laughed as her trainer finally found a camera.

"Ok say Braixen!' He said joyfully.

"Braixen!" Braixen said as Devlin took the snapshot.

"That's a keeper." Devlin said as he sat the photo on his dresser.

Braixen looked at the picture and hugged Devlin tight.

"Aww, I love you too Braixen…" Devlin said as he hugged his pokemon back.

**This is where we get NSFW**

Braixen had playfully tackled Devlin onto his bed causing to laugh and look her in the eyes.

"Braixen, I'm so happy I chose you." He said softly.

Braizen blushed and leaned forward slowly before kissing the boy.

Devlin blushed bright as his pokemon kissed him.

Their lips were locked for what felt like minutes before Braixen pulled away.

"Braixen…that felt…wow…" Devlin said blushing very bright and smiling happily.

She looked at Devlin and licked his nose making him giggle.

Devlin pet her ears causing his pokemon to purr softly where only he could hear.

"B-braixen…" Braixen said softly before pinning Devlin to his bed.

Devlin blushed bright, "O-oh, ok."

He began to take off his shirt and pants.

Braixen looked at his body and softly licked his chest causing Devlin so moan quietly and shiver a bit.

Still, Devlin continued to undress and Braixen licked her lips before kissing him again.

"Mmmm." Devlin moaned as he hugged her to his body.

Braixen then sit up and grabbed Devlin's boner and began to stroke it softly.

"A-ahhh…" Devlin tried to stifle a moan.

Braixen smirked and stroked faster, "Braixen…"

"B-braixen…p-please faster!" Devlin begged as he started to thrust into her hand.

Braixen stroked faster then stopped and placed a finger on Devlin's tip causing him to yelp in pleasure and partially in pain.

Devlin squirmed slightly while Braixen giggled and played with his tip, swirling it around with her finger while still keeping it covering his hole.

"P-please, Braixen, l-let it out…" Devlin begged again as he started to sweat and clenched his eyes shut.

Braixen quickly uncovered his tip and covered his length with her mouth before sucking softly.

Devlin's eyes were opened but swirling from the pleasure he was experiencing.

Braixen focused heat to her tongue and started to blow her trainer.

Devlin felt her tongue wrap around his dick and place a hand on her head and bounced her softly.

Braixen giggled and bobbed her head faster before taking Devlin's length all the way and swirled her tongue around the base of his dick.

Devlin yelped and came in Braixen's mouth as his eyes crossed and his tongue was sticking out his mouth.

Braixen swallowed his cum easily and spun around so her pussy was over his dick, "Braixen?" She asked him waiting for confirmation.

Devlin nodded, "Y-yes, you can go ahead."

Braixen slowly lowered onto him and moaned loudly when Devlin's tip spread her wet lips.

She pulled back then turned to face him then tried again, this time kissing him while she slid him inside her.

"Mmm…MMMMM!" Devlin moaned into the kiss feeling Braixen's very warm pussy swallow his member.

Braixen gasped and threw her head back before starting to bounce getting Devlin deeper, and deeper.

"B-braixen, you feel so warm inside. It feels so good." Devlin said to her while holding her waist.

Braixen blushed bright at the comment and bounced faster and harder.

Devlin could hear the smacking noise every time Braixen slammed down.

"Braixen, I-I feel it again." Devlin murmured. Braixen nodded and slammed down one more time causing her to shiver violently and arch her back.

Devlin gasped loudly and clenched his eyes shut as cum started to leak out of Braixen.

They both began panting and looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you Braixen." Devlin said softly.

"Braixen." She responded hugging him and purring quietly.

Devlin pulled the covers over them and started to cuddle with his pokemon.

**Back to present day**

"In any case…most would be upset. However, I wasn't." Devlin said looking at Delphox. "I meant what I said back then Delphox."

Delphox stopped and looked at Devlin.

"I do love you Delphox…and I don't want to imagine a life without you. Truth be told, I'm glad you were my first." He admitted while blushing.

Delphox blushed very bright and hugged him tight, "Delphox, Phox del!" She said and kissed him.

Devlin hugged her back and enjoyed her kiss while rubbing her back and stroking her tail.

Delphox looked into Devlin's eyes before moving her hand down toward his waist, "Delphox?"

Devlin blushed and placed her hand in his pants, "Be my guest."

Delphox tackled Devlin and quickly got his pants off. Once she was finished, she licked her lips looking at his length.

"Don't hold back now." Devlin said smirking.

Delphox turned around so they were in a 69 position and began to deepthroat his dick while he licked her hot pussy.

"Delphox!" She said with a loud moan as she felt his tongue travel deep into her..

"Guess we will see who cums first now." Devlin said with a smirk.

Delphox glared at him then focused heat into her tongue again and placed it onto his tip making him flail and squirm wildly.

She held his legs down and kept her tongue on his tip causing his dick to throb and twitch.

Devlin moaned loud and came in her mouth causing Delphox to giggle and take a couple gulps to swallow it all.

She got off and kissed tip softly.

Devlin got up and watched Delphox lay on her back with her legs spread.

He go on top of her and locked hands with her before softly thrusting inside her lovely pussy, "Ready?"

Delphox nodded and moaned once Devlin started to thrust.

"Del phox! Del phox! Del phox!" She panted repeatedly with every thrust Devlin gave.

"Mmm, you're still so tight!" He commented and started to pick up the speed.

Delphox locked her legs around him and gasped once Devlin decided to start slamming into her.

"Delphox! Delphox! Delphox! DELPHOX!" She yelled as her eyes rolled back a bit.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Delphox, I'm cumming!" He yelled before cumming inside her.

Delphox panted softly as Devlin pulled out and fell back gasping for air.

"That *gasp* felt *gasp* amazing." He said looking at her.

Delphox purred and spread her pussy as some cum leaked out onto the grass.

Devlin watched and smile warmly, "You like that?"

Delphox looked at him and hugged him tight.

"I will take that as a yes." Devlin commented.

They both heard some rusting close by and Devlin quickly got dressed.

Delphox stood up and saw a little Buneary come out a bush.

"Oh cool a Buneary. You're mine!" Devlin said before tossing Delphox into battle.

"Remember, see if we can weaken it to make it easier to catch. Don't try to one shot it!" Devlin said to Delphox who looked at him and nodded.

The Buneary leaped and Delphox and attempted to use frustration but Delphox only giggled at the attack.

"Delphox, use fire blast but hold back a bit!" Devlin commanded and Delphox opened her mouth shoting a huge fireball at the Buneary who was near limping.

Quickly, Devlin threw a great ball and caught the Buneary.

"Hell yeah! A Buneary!" He said out loud and saw it was getting dark out.

Delphox and Devlin walked back home where Devlin saw that his house was still in order.

"We're back!" He said while entering the house prompting his pokemon to tackle him, "Owwww…"

He got up and pet Lucario and Absol, "I'm proud of you 2…the house is just as I left it."

They both smiled big and he higged them, "Ok, everyone it's bed time! To your rooms."

All the pokemon wen to their respective rooms and Devlin paid a visit to Lucario and Absol's room.

He tucked them into bed and kissed them on the lips before leaving the room, "Good night." He said softly before winking and going into his room and letting out the Buneary.

"Hey there little one." He said to her.

Buneary looked around and stayed silent as she wasn't used to this.

"Are you hungry?" Devlin asked.

Buneary shook her head and walked around until she saw his batheroom and pointed to the bathtub.

"Oh, you want a bath?" Devlin asked her.

She nodded and walked over while Devlin started to run the bathwater.

She got in and waited.

Devlin made it a bubble bath just for her and since he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

Buneary laughed and happily played with the bubbles while Devlin cleaned and scrubbed her.

She giggled and put bubbles on his nose causing him to laugh.

"You are quite the playful one aren't you?" Devlin asked poking her nose softly.

Buneary nodded quickly and splashed Devlin making him gasp and yelp in surprise, "Hey, you got me all wet."

He shook and wrung out his clothes, "Oh well, I'm going to put on pajamas anyway."

He drained the water and dried off Buneary, "There you go. Fresh and clean."

Buneary giggled and watched as Devlin change into his pjs.

He got on his bed and helped her up, "Upsy daisy!" Buneary giggled again and cuddled close to Devlin as he pulled covers over them.

"Good night Buneary." He said to her.

"Buneary…" She replied yawning and slowly closing her eyes while Devlin hugged her tight like a teddy bear.


End file.
